


Closer, Close Enough?

by fuzzybooks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybooks/pseuds/fuzzybooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slice of Bobby Finstock's life and budding relationship with the Sheriff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer, Close Enough?

Bobby Finstock had been a coach for a few years now and until this whole McCall metamorphosis it had been a few while since the Beacon Hills Cyclones had won the championship. There had been a few times though, where they had been so close to victory though, and well.  
  
His students would drop the ball or throw it at a completely wrong angle, but it didn’t matter, not really. Of course it sucked when they lost, these kids worked hard, but sometimes all that mattered was that they had the opportunity, and that they got as far as they had. Sometimes he wondered if it, the team, the game, was all some of these kids had. He knew he couldn’t do much, but at least he could give them that.  
  
There were other times where he had gotten close but not quite succeeded, he had tried to help Lahey out after he heard some talk in the locker rooms but he couldn’t help someone who couldn’t, wouldn’t accept his help.  
  
And then there was Martha, she was amazing, nearly as crazy about lacrosse and these kids as he was, but apparently not crazy enough about him. He came home from work one day to a cold and empty apartment.  
  
Bobby, for the most part, didn’t let it get him down, he knew that he worked hard for the kids and one day he would meet someone willing to be there for him as well, some days he felt closer than others, until John happened.  
  
They moved slowly, John’s son was still his student after all, it could get complicated, but there was coffee and lunchdates and somewhere down the line Bobby realized that he’d fallen head over heels with a man who still wore his wedding ring.  
  
Eventually lunches turned into dinners, relatively healthy ones that his son had bribed the town to serve John, and one day Bobby noticed that the wedding ring was missing. He didn’t comment on it, but thought he saw John smile sadly, for just a moment.  
  
Dinners turned into take-away and movie nights at his house, while they both knew that Stiles was aware of their companionship, they didn’t want to wave it in his face. Several times they had to reschedule because of John’s work, but in the end it was always worth the wait.  
  
One day Bobby woke up with the sun shining in his face and arms wrapped around him and realized that he could stop looking now, this was as close to perfection as he was going to get.  
He turned around carefully and smiled at John, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, before heading towards the bathroom. When he came back John was sitting up and stretching.  
  
“What’s up Cupcake? Come back to bed.”  
  
Bobby smiled at him and lied back down.  
“Nothing, just thinking about how happy I am to have you.”  
  
John looked at him, his lips turned up. He wrapped his arms around Bobby again and tried to convey how happy he was to have him. Though some days he felt he could do without the snoring.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, there's no beta, so if there's any glaring errors, just let me know. Fills the square 'close' on my cotton candy bingo card.


End file.
